A PUF can comprise a device or circuitry that generates an output dependent on unique physical properties of the PUF. For example, variations in manufacturing process and parts produce a chip comprising electrical circuits with unique hardware characteristics as even the smallest variation (e.g., below manufacturer specification) provides uniqueness.